d20advancedfandomcom-20200214-history
Aliança
Aliança is the heir to the great western traditions of liberty and equality. With its origins in South America, Aliançans have maintained unity through thousands of years of adversity through a deeply-held belief in social justice and the common good. Aliançans tend to be very outgoing, often to the point of being seen as boisterous or even boorish by other Travelers. History Aliança can trace its roots to a large counter-cultural movement which began during the Aevum Purgans. A handful of disparate protesters, frustrated by the Revisionist Movement, began having a small, annual retreat to São Paulo, Brazil. At first, it was mostly academics and activists, and they met mostly to make speeches and to condemn the Revisionist status-quo. But some time in the early 2200s, the retreat began to grow through grassroots channels. Attendance at the retreats was at first a few dozen, then a few hundred. Their numbers grew exponentially, and when the crowds swelled well into the millions, organizers realized they had true power to harness. It was on that Noite dos Milhões that organizers held a mass vote, overwhelmingly approving the Artigos da Aliança. It was a constitution for a nation with no borders, the first of its kind that the world had ever seen. The Artigos drew heavily on the teachings of the French Revolution, the American Revolution, and the Arab Spring, founding an international council for Free People, and dedicated to Liberdade e Progresso. Unlike nation-states, already beginning to collapse under their own endless internal partisan bickering and the lumbering power of international megacorporations, Aliança was a state of mind. Social scientists who studied the era would dub it the first Tradition, an attempt to create a unified cultural identity for people in the post-nationalist age. The Artigos da Aliança were adopted by some more progressive political parties around the world, including in Brazil, where the Aliança Party won in an electoral landslide in the year of the Artigos' adoption. For decades, Brazil would be the seat of Aliança power. But when Brazil's government collapsed during the Aevum Titanicum, the ideals of the Aliança Tradition would live on. Throughout their history, the people of Aliança would be at the forefront of countless struggles against tyrants in whatever name they chose. The first shots against The Guild were fired by Aliança, triggering the Guild Wars. Even after they were all but lost to history, the ideals of the Titanic Revolution and the Titanspact would remain dear to the people of Aliança, and political movements would adopt the name time and time again to appeal to their beliefs in freedom and social justice. Aliança in the Aevum Titanicum After following the Titans through the Titanic Revolution, Aliança spread around the world. A Tradition based on freedom and equality found a wide audience in the age of the Titans. Aliançans spread in the wake of the Titans, trying to establish new democratic governments for previously-oppressed people. To say the results were "mixed" would be generous. Aliançans had little if any success at organizing governments larger than the metropolitan level. Reuniting people who had been oppressed under abusive and corrupt governments for generations, overcoming ancient tribal rivalries, and doing so from outside the local social structure was all but impossible. Aliança's model for democracy on a large scale failed precisely because they could not establish centralized governments which could operate effectively without first earning the trust of the people they hoped to govern. Further, the Titanic Revolution had established a firm tradition of individuals with great power overthrowing governments they found to be unjust. In trying to find a solution, Aliançan revisited a pre-Revisionist social scientist remembered only as "Whistler", who speculated that democracy could not survive the human-plus phenomenon. Aliançan thinkers' research eventually gave rise to the Whistler Theory. The Whistler Theory postulated: #''The fundamental assumption of democracy is that all people are created equal.'' #''The equality assumed by democracy is reflected in the principle that the will of the majority should provide the direction for the laws of a society.'' #''The manifestation of the human-plus phenomenon has led to the birth of people with power far beyond that of other individuals.'' #''The Titanic Revolution demonstrated that this unequal individual power from the human-plus phenomenon allows the minority to impose its will on the majority.'' #''The fundamental inequality in the power of individuals makes true democracy impossible.'' The Whistler Theory, and the numerous failures Aliançans experienced trying to establish large-scale governments during the Aevum Titanicum, led Aliançan political leaders to instead focus on creating more local-scale governments, often encompassing a city or metropolitan area at most. Philosophy Alianças look to two primary (and at times contradictory) centers to their worldview: #All people deserve freedom and liberty #All people have a responsibility to help one another for the greater good These notions are also at the heart of other Traditions, but many skew more strong towards one than the other. While they admire the Pamoja commitment to community, they're troubled at how much liberty the individual sacrifices. They respect the Iuratus devotion to personal liberty, but can also label them as "selfish" for their inability to work together for the common good. This is one of the reasons that Aliança is often entangled in many of the greatest messes throughout history. For Alianças, the great goal of a free people is to help other people be free and independent. As such, many Alianças have found themselves as party to rebel or revolutionary groups seeking to overthrow an established power (such as during the Guild Wars against the Guild) or founding defensive alliances to protect free cities and free people from tyrannical threats (later in the Guild Wars with the founding of the Liga de Defesa). Many of the greatest heroes of Aliança have been leaders who have championed the liberation of conquered cities or defeated tyrants. By never turning their backs on the world, Alianças have generally enjoyed well-being throughout history. Their focus on individual liberty allows them to embrace change from generation to generation at rates unseen in other Traditions. The concept of "taboo" is rather taboo itself to Aliança. Personal greatness is lauded among the Alianças, but they ground this notion with the reality that each individual is part of a community, and it takes the whole community to help any one of them achieve greatness. So for Aliança, if one member of the community becomes wealthy, it is expected that he or she will devote a portion of that wealth towards helping the community that supported him or her. Thus many of the great construction projects of history have Aliançan names, and even many Varisaninstitutionsarebuiltwithdonations from well-to-do Alianças. Category:Games Category:Paradox